


Mafias Babies

by SolaWildsoul2930



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaWildsoul2930/pseuds/SolaWildsoul2930
Summary: A Mafia AU4 boys are taken in by the K.A.R.D mafia. As they grow up, they leave to different gangs, and find love. But trouble is stirring in the form of a betrayal. The enemy of K.A.R.D decides to take out all 4 boys to ensure that they can take over the city without competition.I tried, i suck at summaries. So hopefully this makes sense. and all chapters are subject to change. I may go back and change certain things, or do spell checks that i missed while writing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *******NO CHARACTERS ARE MINE. ALL ARE OWNED BY THE VERY PEOPLE THEY ARE NAMED AFTER. THIS IS JUST A STORY, NONE OF IT IS MEANT TO SLANDER, HARM, OR INSULT ANYONE. *********
> 
> I just decided to write this one day, and i hope that it makes sense. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Chapter One**

The house of K.A.R.D was silent. Jimin walked down the silent halls; going in search of the man, he had raised him. Kim Matthew, also known as B.M., had taken him in. He later learned that he was the leader of the biggest and only mafia in South Korea. He was not the only one to be taken in by B.M and his wife. The man also took in Jongup, Wonho and Mark. All the boys had their own reasons for coming across the man, but Jimins was personal. Jimin had been beaten and kicked from his home, all for being gay. He was only 12, having just started going through puberty; and he had been caught looking at Gay porn. He had been found by B.M wandering through alleyways in the rain a month later. By that time, he had already found Mark. So he and his wife had raised them. They were now heirs to the mafia, and Jimin was ok with being an heir, but he did not really want to be the leader. Therefore, it was common for Jimin to only appear after the other 3 had arrived. Jimin opened the door to the living room, and was greeted by the chatter.

“Jiminie! You’re here.” Jongup yelled and Jimin laughed at the hyper man.

“Why are you so happy?” Jimin knew that it could be anything that was making him happy. It didn’t take much to make him happy.

“Heechul and the others are here.” Jiwoo announced as she stood to hug Jimin. Jiwoo was B.Ms wife, and was adamant on the 4 boys staying in K.A.R.D manor. But they had all refused. They had all found their places in various gangs. Jimin had joined BTS that was led by RM. It had seven members in total. Jongup had joined B.A.P, which was led by HimChan, and it had six members. Wonho had left first to join Monsta X. The gang was led by Hyunwoo, and had seven members. Mark had been the last to leave, as Got7 was just starting, and they were making a deal with B.M at the time. They had seven members and were led by JB. All the gangs had no clue that the 4 boys were the heirs, or that they were still part of K.A.R.D. Jiwoo sat back down as the door behind Jimin opened to reveal Heechul.

“Where are my nephews?” he demanded and Jimin rolled his eyes as he moved to allow the man to see the whole room.

“So boys, when do you plan to tell your groups who you really are?” he asked as he sat down near B.M. Jimin sat down just as Yesung came walking in. He smiled as he saw Jimin. Everyone in the area knew that Yesung loved Jimin. Jimin had always been his favorite. Jimin had met Yesung when he was 13. He had been upset that his parents hated him, and Yesung had from that moment on; had stuck to Jimin like glue. Yesung had had similar problems with his family over being gay. So it was personal for him. Yesung slapped Heechul and proceeded to push him aside. He sat down in between Jimin and Heechul.

“Leave them alone. They have their reasons.” Yesung said and put his arm around Jimin.

“Jimin. It is time we talk about what you are going to do. You can stay an heir, but you will still need to act as one of us. These are responsibilities you agreed to before.” B.M sat his glass down and gave him a pointed look. He then turned to the others,

“Even if he chooses to just be an heir, he still gets the same respect. None of you are above the others. In addition, you all have the same responsibilities as him. “The boys all nodded, they knew better than to argue with him.

“I don’t want to be the leader. I am happy where I am, with BTS. I will stick to being just the heir. “Jimin was not willing to leave BTS to be leader,

“That is your choice. However, you will still be a member of K.A.R.D. That will not change. You are family. “Jiwoo informed Jimin, putting her hand on B.Ms arm to stop him from saying anything. Before Jimin could respond, the door opened. Somin came walking in,

“B.M, Jiwoo. We have a situation. We need you down stairs.” Somin waited by the door,

“We will call you boys later and plan a time for dinner. Do not think you can skip this dinner. We will come and collect all of you personally if you don’t show.” B.M walked out after saying this. Jiwoo hugged all of them, before following after her husband.

“J.Seph says hi, and he misses you.” Somin told them as she too left after the 2 leaders.

* * *

**Sugas P.O.V**

Jimin came walking into the house, silent and unaware that anyone was watching him. I stood up and that startled him,

“RM was looking for you. Mind telling me where you were?” I asked and noticed the way he flinched. Jimin looked past me,

“They all had things to do. I was free.” I informed him and walked forward,

“I’m not hiding anything Suga. “ I rolled my eyes

“I’ll take your word on it this time. However, I do not like secrets. I’m not going to let this go next time.” I ignored the relieved look on his face and sat back down.

“What did RM want me for?” Jimins voice broke the silence; I turned to look at him,

“You get to take Jungkook and make a deal with another gang. He seems to think you can get a good deal on drugs.” I looked back to my phone. Jimin hummed, but said nothing else. The house was silent as Jimin sat up. He was texting Jongup, Wonho, and Mark. They had a group chat, and no one knew they had it. They were all close to each other. It was 3 days since the meeting he had attended, and he was looking forward to the dinner they had every week. Still the boys of BTS had not caught on that he had another family. Just as he shut his phone off to sleep, the door to his room opened to reveal Yoongi. He came up to the bed and motioned for me to move over.

“Move! I cannot sleep in my room. Jungkook is being too loud.” He commanded and I sighed,

“So go sleep with Jhope.” Yoongi growled and pushed me over,

“Just fucking move, if I wanted to sleep somewhere else, I would have. Now shut up and let me sleep.” He snapped as he lay down next to me. He was silent from that moment on. I was not sure why he was even here, but if he did not demand to know where I went every week, then I would not complain.

“Goodnight Yoongi.” I told him as I too lay back down. I smiled, as the only response I got was a grunt in response.

* * *

**B.Ms P.O.V **

B.M sat staring out at the office; the members of Super Junior were sitting in various positions in the room. Heechul was looking at the dead body that was lying on the floor, practically glaring at it. Yesung was sitting next to him in silence.

“B.M I think that only having one heir is not a good idea. Exo would expect it. “Leeteuk said as he looked at his members. He knew just how invested the other members were when it came to the four heirs. They were all attached to them.

“I can’t make them do something they don’t want.” I replied and Leeteuk stood up,

“They all knew that joining your family would mean this. They have no room to argue. If you do not do this, it could mean the loss of one of your sons, and the loss of your empire. Are you really risking it?” he snapped at me, of course he was right.

“That is an issue that can be solved at a later time. In the meantime, how should we protect the boys?” Jiwoo demanded as she stood up and stepped over the body. She glared at Leeteuk until he backed down. She then turned to look at me,

“Leeteuk, can I borrow some of your boys? “ Heechul looked up as I spoke,

“I’ll go to Jimin.” He looked at me and waited for my plan.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, then what was the visit about today? I know it wasn’t a social call. Who were they?” I demanded and waited for him to speak. Jungkook looked angry still and he wasn’t speaking at all. I would have to keep an eye on him. He could overreact in these situations, and I didn’t want him doing something he would later regret.

**Chapter Two **

**Unknown Location**

The leader of Exo was smirking. Even though his spy had been killed, he had learned that only one of the four heirs would be taking over. It would make taking over easy.

“Find out which one is taking over. “He demanded as he threw a knife at the messenger. He did not believe in not killing the messenger.

* * *

**Jungkooks P.O.V**

Jimin and I had gone to do a deal with another group. In addition, it had gone well, no one was angry with the other, and it was nearing lunchtime. As we neared our house, I noticed two men in all black standing near the house on the other side of the road. Suga was sitting outside on the steps and was staring at them. As we neared the front of the house, one of the men stepped closer.

“Jimin!” he called and Jimin looked at Suga and me. He turned and made his way over to the man, who stepped aside. The other man immediately hugged Jimin.

“What is going on? You guys never come here.” Jimin said that as he looked at them, it was as if he had forgotten about us. The man, who had called him, handed over a piece of paper. After reading the paper, Jimin tore it in half and handed it back.

“He said I didn’t have to. How is this going to help?” he demanded, and man sighed before turning and pulling Jimin up the street. We could no longer hear the conversation.

* * *

**Jimins P.O.V**

Now that we were up the street, Heechul was not as secretive.

“A spy was found in the group. The spy belonged to Exo. You remember that Exo has been after your father for a long time. Exo knows that one of you are to be the leader next.” He informed me as he looked over at his lover Yesung. Yesung was still across from the house. He was keeping an eye on Suga and Jungkook. I was sure that if the two boys had tried to get closer, he would interfere. I was not scared for them; Yesung would not actually hurt them.

“So, what does that have to do with me?” I demanded and Heechul sighed,

“Listen. You will not go against your father on this. Your father has decided that he is going to have four people take over as leaders. Exo cannot take out all four of you. At least we hope.” He watched me closely, after finishing his sentence.

“So, me and the others are being forced.” I asked, and he nodded,

“It’s for the best. Exo is expecting only one heir. He isn’t expecting us to make all of you an heir.” He put his hand on my shoulder and led me back to Yesung, who immediately hugged me again.

“Go back to your boys. We did not come here to take you away. We wanted you to be informed. Exo knows who you are.” Yesung pushed me towards the Suga and Jungkook.

* * *

**Suga’s P.O.V **

Jimin was led back to the other man, who hugged him immediately. Then he pushed forward, towards us. Jimin reached us and put his hands up to usher us inside.

“Jimin!” I looked past him towards the two men.

“Remember you agreed to this. You do not have a choice anymore. Your safety is our priority. If we must make you mad to keep you safe, then that is something that we will do.” Jimin nodded, but he did not respond to them at all. He pushed Jungkook into the house first, and then pushed me next. I stayed where I was, and instead grabbed his arm.

“I’m not letting this go. “I kept my grip on his arm, and stared at him. He sighed, but he nodded.

“You’ll get your answers. Just go inside.” He said and pushed me again. This time, I allowed him to guide me into the house. I sat with Jungkook as he stared at Jimin in disbelief.

“So, all this time, you have already been part of another group?” The anger that Jungkook was showing was obviously making Jimin uncomfortable. I felt bad for him, as I knew that he had hidden more from us than just his adoptive family.

“Jungkook, he had his reasons, so I think we should hear him out on this.” Jungkook glared at me and then sat back in his seat. The rest of the other members weren’t here, so Jimin didn’t have to worry about them over hearing what he was going to say.

“I was adopted by the Kard group. But my real parents didn’t want me, so I spent several months on the street. B.M and I made an agreement when he took me in. I would be an heir to his mafia, in exchange for a family. I was told to tell you about myself, but I didn’t want to be kicked out of this group.” Jimin looked away from us to look out the window.

“So, then what was the visit about today? I know it wasn’t a social call. Who were they?” I demanded and waited for him to speak. Jungkook looked angry still and he wasn’t speaking at all. I would have to keep an eye on him. He could overreact in these situations, and I didn’t want him doing something he would later regret.

“They are my uncles. They belong to the Super Junior. They came to tell me that me and the others are in danger from the group Exo. I now must do something I don’t want to do. “Jungkook scoffed and then stood up,

“I’m going to tell the others. They deserve to know about this. “Jimin got up so fast that I was shocked by his movement, he grabbed Jungkook and pulled him back to the seat.

“No! I love this group. I don’t want to lose my place here.” He said loudly and I sighed,

“Jungkook won’t say anything, will you Jungkook?” I asked giving him a pointed look. Jungkook sighed and sat back again. He glared at me, but he nodded his agreement. And hopefully he would keep to that, and not tell RM.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

The man sat in his chair and was glaring at another dead body that he had created. He had been told that no one knew of the heirs, or who was chosen.

“I don’t care how you do it, or how long it takes. Find out who is taking over. I don’t have all year to sit and wait. If you come back to me with nothing again, I will shoot all of you. “ he yelled and the remaining men in the room ran in fear. The first person to leave the room was an unknown person. As he walked from the mansion, he pulled out a phone.

“Boss, its working. No one knows who is taking over, and he’s getting angry. I don’t know how long it will work though. I may not be able to return if he catches on to who I am.” The man said into the phone and as he listened to the response from his boss, he got into a black car and motioned for his driver to drive away.


	3. B.A.Ps Involvement

**Chapter Three**

** Jongups P.O.V**

Donghae and Ryeowook sat in front of me. The B.A.P hide out was empty and I had chosen to stay behind. Both of my adoptive uncles were sitting there waiting for my reaction.

“So, I don't just have to deal with the danger of belonging to a second gang, but now I have to watch my back for Exo too? How is this fair?” I asked and Ryeowook sat forward in his chair,

“This isn't a choice for you to make. Its already been decided, and it’s time that your group knows about your double life.” he looked behind me as he said this and when I turned, I cringed when I saw the whole group in the doorway.

“Who are they? And what did they mean by double life?” Yongguk asked. He was the leader of the group and he had been the one to agree to my joining.

“He isn't just a member of your group. He is also a part of his father’s group. He is the heir.” Donghae said as he stood up and I realized that both Yongguk and he were the same height.

“Uncle you can't just go around saying that!” I said and I backed up as Ryeowook turned to me. Ryeowook was a calm person, but he was also someone you didn't want pissed at you. 

* * *

**Yongguks P.O.V**

“Uncle, you can't just go around saying that!” Jongup said loudly, only for the other man to turn and stare at him.

“He can say what he wants. We helped raise you, and I don't appreciate you commanding your uncle. Your father warned you that the gangs had to know about your family, none of you listened to him. “the man said, and his voice was calm and smooth.

“He can't put this on us. It isn't our fault that Exo is pissed at Dad.” Jongup said and the man snorted,

“You think that shit matters? The man that leads Exo is an old friend of your fathers. He doesn't give a fuck about anything, except hurting your father. “the man snapped while standing up,

“We were sent here to warn you. It’s time to stop acting like a child Jongup. This isn't about you, it’s about all of us. Exo is set to ruin all of us, starting with you and your brothers. “the man continued and then pushed on Jongups chest, forcing him to sit down.

“Jimin is already aware. He took the news much better than you.” Jongup snorted at that.

“That's because he’s spoiled. “I was suddenly shoved out of the way, and a man who had black hair, and black shirt and jeans. He had a gun strapped to his side.

“You want to say that to my face, Brother?” he growled, Jongup sat back in his chair and said nothing.

“That's what I thought. Always were just talk.” Jimin said, at least I assumed this was Jimin. He was clearing baiting Jongup.

“Stop antagonizing your brother, Jimin.” the first man commanded and Jimin sighed,

“Fine. I didn't come here for him anyways.”

“So, what did you come here for then? Only Leeteuk knew that Ryeowook and I were going to be here.” the first man said and Jimin nodded,

“Right. He is the one that told me. Apparently, there is an issue, and he wants you guys back right now.” Jimin fished out a paper and handed it over,

“He also sent that. “Ryeowook stepped forward and snatched the paper out of Jimins hand.

“I think we need to go back now, Donghae.” Donghae sighed and nodded, he turned to look at Jimin and Jongup.

“I expect to see you at the weekly dinners. If you don't show up, I will be coming here to get you.” Jimin saluted him and smirked as they walked out. He turned to Jongup,

“So, you think I'm spoiled?” he demanded and Jongup sighed,

“Jiminie, you know I didn't mean it.” he said and Jimin scoffed,

“Right, like all the other times you shit talked me. Look if you have a problem with me, then just say it. There isn't any reason to say shit like that in front of people I don't know.” he said and sighed,

“I am less than happy about what is going on too, you know. I have other shit to deal with, I don't need death threats from some gang called Exo. What do you say we come up with our own plans?” he asked and suddenly and Jongup smiled,

“I take you have ideas?” Jimin smiled back.

“I do. Obviously, we must do what Dad says. But if we tweak it a bit isn't bad. He won’t be mad about it. I’ll get in touch when I have free time.” he said and started walking past us,

“Wait! “Jimin sighed,

“I can't stay. I have a meeting with a drug dealer in....” he looked down at his phone,

“In about 10 minutes. And then I must go and have another meeting with a man that refuses to pay us. You can imagine what that means?” he said and walked out of the room.

“Now you want to explain all this to us?” I asked as I closed the door to the room and sat down waited. - I sat forward in my seat and looked at Jongup,

“So, you lied to all of us?” Jongup shook his head, “No. I was just not telling you. Everything I said about my past is the truth.” He said and I nodded,

“So, it’s true your mother was like that? That you ran away from home.” I repeated and he nodded again. - It was a month later, we had accepted what was happening. I knew that he had no ill will towards us. He went out of his way for us on multiple occasions, and it was obvious that he loved being here. It was peaceful for all of us. But it wouldn’t stay that way for long.

* * *

I am sorry the chapter is so short. I was having a bit of writers block.


	4. Gangs Come Together

**Chapter Four **

**Yongguks P.O.V **

The peace didn’t last long at all. I had just gotten to the street we lived on when we heard what sounded like fighting. Or It was yelling really.

“Dad wants us to go home. No one ever said anything about staying Jongup. “I was hearing Jimin, who I had met a month ago. He was standing in front of Jongup who had his arms crossed and was glaring.

“I don’t…” he started only to Jimin interrupt.

“You know that he wouldn’t call us home unless he had a good reason. So why don’t we go see what that reason is?” he asked, clearly trying to be nice about it. Before Jongup can respond, two cars pull up. The man I had met before, Donghae stepped out of the car and looked at Jongup.

“Get in the car Jongup. Don’t make me do something that you won’t like.” He snapped out and Jongup complied. Ryeowook stepped out of his car and made his way to Jimins side as Donghae drove off with Jongup.

“I know this is stressful for you. But try to be a little understanding of your brother. He’s still young and stupid. “Ryeowook put his arm around Jimin and led him over to his car. Before he got there, he turned and looked at me.

“If you wouldn’t mind, you and your group should come to the mansion as well. You won’t be the only group there of course, but its best this way.” He then turned and kept walking Jimin to the car. 

* * *

The mansion was very large and beautiful, and it seemed that it was well lived in. it held a lot of windows, that allowed light in. The rooms were well lit and white colored with warm tones. Nothing seemed to be out of place. It was not a home that a Mafia family would live in. Or so I thought. But the Kard Mafia was well known, and if they called this home, then it must have suited them fine. There were pictures of Jimin, Jongup and 2 other men all over the walls, as well as pictures of 2 men and 2 women.

“Those are our adoptive parents, and our aunt and uncle.” A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to see Jimin standing there next to me. He pointed at the two people who he said were his adoptive parents.

“You keep saying adoptive. Where are your real parents?” I asked and Jimin dropped his arm,

“It’s not something I want to talk about. They are better than my real parents.” He said and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the hallway and into the sitting room. When I stepped inside, it was to find that there were several gangs all gathered in the same room. Jimin moved away from me and walked over to a group who were all staying together.

“What are we doing here?” asked one of the men that was sitting near Jimin.

“You are waiting on their father and mother. Im sure you can remember to be patient.” A voice said, and we all saw that two people had entered behind me. One had short brown hair that was pushed to one side, he wore a black suit and had his arm around a woman who had long brown hair. She wore a black dress that looked like lace. She wore diamond earrings and had gold and silver bracelets on her wrists.

“Uncle, Aunt. What are we here for? Why did we have to bring them for?” Jimin asked as he stood up and looked at them. The woman sighed as she stepped away from the man.

“Jimin, you know that we won’t speak of it until your father gets here. “she said in a clearly scolding tone. Jimin nodded and said nothing else.

“We are here to ensure that you all can remain civil. I would hate to have to disband a group simply because they couldn’t keep civil in our home. “the man said and Jimin clearly flinched at the sentence.

“I don’t think threatening them is what I asked for Brother.” A voice said and I was once again surprised by the arrival of a man. Beside him was a woman. This woman had white hair, that was braided in certain areas. She had a silver sparkling dress; she wore a necklace that was made of silver beads. The man had black jeans on, and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and showed off his chest. He wore a chain on his wrist and a black leather cuff on the other wrist. His hair was blonde with a bowl cut and was shaved around the head. It had a messy look to it.

“My boys, I think that you should accompany me to the Office. I would like a word with you. While we are in the office, your father will have words with the men gathered here.” The woman said, and her tone left no room for argument. Jimin stepped forward first, followed by a man who had blonde hair with blue tints to it. He threw his arm around Jimins shoulder and walked out with him. The next to move was a man who also had blonde hair with blue tips. Unlike the other man, he wore white pants and shirt. He made his way over to my group,

“Come on little brother. Mother wants a word, and you’re not skipping out.” He said as he reached out and grabbed Jongups arm. Within seconds he had Jongup standing and was marching him out of the room. 

* * *

An hour passed and the door opened behind the two men. The woman who had come into the room before came back in. She walked over to the father, and whispered into his ear, before handing over a phone. The man sighed, he looked over at us,

“It seems that my youngest has decided to piss my wife off. He is now restricted to this house. He will not be going home with you tonight. “he said

“It also seems as though my other sons have opted to stay tonight as well. I would invite you to stay, but I only have two guest rooms. “he said and then turned towards the other man.

“J. Seph, would you make sure my youngest stays where he is put. “he said and the man nodded,

“Of course. Anything else you want me to do, Brother?” he asked as he pulled his phone out.

“Yes. Make sure our other guest is comfortable. I don’t want the boys to come across him. Not that my boys can’t handle themselves.” He said and J. Seph laughed and made his way out of the room. Before he shut the door, he turned to look at the woman.

“Somin. Love would you like to join me. I’m sure we could have some fun with our other guest.” He asked and Somin smiled as she made her way to the door.

“Just don’t kill him. He has information I want.” J. Seph opened the door again,

“B.M when have I ever ruined your plans?” he asked and B.M groaned,

“Im going to send Jiwoo down there, and if he’s dead I’m going to be very pissed off.” He said and J. Seph saluted him and shut the door again. “Now that this is done, I need all of you to swear to be loyal to the K.A.R.D group. My boys like you all very much, and I would hate to have you all become enemies to us. Because at the end of the day, my boys would choose their parents over you.” He said and I looked at the others in my group. I then stood up and said loudly that I would be loyal. I liked having Jongup around, and if having him with us meant that I had to side with K.A.R.D then so be it. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. And it seemed that the other groups were also willing to make that choice, as they all ended up swearing loyalty. Just as the last group said it the door opened to reveal Jimin.

“Yo, Dad. Mom wants a word.” He said as he stepped inside. He frowned when he saw all of us here.

“There still here? So, does that mean they sided with you?” he asked and when B.M nodded Jimin smiled, “Jimin, why don’t you see them out, and ill go see what your mother wants.” He said and Jimin chuckled,

“She wants you in your bedroom.” Jimin said and B.M chuckled,

“Then I better hurry. Since your staying here tonight, I’m going to rely on you and your brothers to ensure this mansion is locked up.” He said as he made his way out of the room leaving the door open.

“Come on. Ill show you the way to your cars.” Jimin said as he started his way out of the room, only to be grabbed by a man with black hair and jeans and black shirt. He had a straight face on and was staring at Jimin.

“Im staying. “he said in a commanding tone. Jimin sighed and nodded. The man sat back down, and we were led out of the room. 


	5. The Traitor

**Chapter Five**

** ? P.O.V**

The night was silent as he made his way down the street. He knew that he was being watched, and It set him on edge. He hadn’t expected to be found out this soon. But of course with that traitor on their side, he wasn’t really surprised. He heard his phone ringing.

“Yo.” He answered, being careful to not say any names.

“Its time to switch sides. We have been listed as traitors. Im going to Kard for assistance. Just lay low for a while.” The voice of his leader spoke through the phone in a fast pace. He was moving fast.

“The hideout is being moved. So, don’t return here. Yoon will drop your stuff at our safe house.” He said and hung up. He had stopped at some point, so he began to walk again. But he had stayed in one spot for too long.

“Hello Bobby.” A voice said and as he turned to face the voice, a loud shot rang out. Pain exploded in his side, but Bobby was used to being shot. It wasn’t the first time he had been shot. He smirked at the man as he took out his own gun and advanced on the man. 

* * *

** Namjoons P.O.V  **

We are talking with Jimin. Jimin had opened and told all of us of how he had come to be with Kard. Jungkook looked guilty and I was about to ask about that before I was stopped.

“Suga and Jungkook knew about this before you. Jungkook was angry at me for being with them.” Jimin supplied and Jungkook sighed while looking down.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your parents?” Jungkook asked while looking up again, Jimin took a drink out of his beer.

“My real parents abandoned me for being gay. The leaders of Kard took me in. They never asked for anything or treated me any different. They treated me like their own child. They are my parents, and I didn’t want to acknowledge the people that actually gave me life.” He said and looked right at Jungkook. His face was hard and almost emotionless.

“My father was right. Had you not sided with him; I would have left this group. I will always side with my father. He is my family. But I’m actually happy you all sided with him.” He said and smiled. It was good to see him smiling. He hadn’t smiled as much when coming back from that meeting. Suddenly a loud banging sounded from the front door, and the door opened, the lock broken. Jimin who had been in direct line of the door jumped up.

“Bobby?!” he yelled and rushed forward. He caught the man who was standing in the doorway. There was blood all over his side and his hand and leg. The man struggled against Jimins hold,

“God damn it Jimin! Im being followed. Don’t just worry about me!” he spat and Jimin sighed, he tightened his hold on Bobby and led him to Jin.

“Jinnie. Can you help him?” he asked completely ignoring Bobby who was whining.

“Oh, how cute. I didn’t think he would actually lead me to you.” Jimin looked over at the door, and smiled, but Bobby grabbed him by the arm. I stepped toward Bobby,

“Don’t Jiminie. He betrayed us. He is siding with Exo. He can’t be trusted. He did this to me.” He whispered, obviously trying to not alert the other man. Jimin frowned,

“I didn’t think you would sink so low B.I.” he spoke up loudly and the man smirked,

“Exo offered me things Ikon couldn’t.” he said simply and pointed a gun at Bobby, who just stood there glaring at B.I. Jimin stepped in front of Bobby, blocking B.Is view.

“Don’t make this difficult Jimin. Ive been ordered to kill him. He was spying for your father.” B.I said and Bobby snorted,

“We all were B.I. Even you. Don’t act so fucking high and mighty.” Bobby snapped at him and Jimin sighed,

“Im not moving B.I. So, you can either shoot or walk away. Its your choice. And I hope for the sake of what’s left of our friendship, that you walk away.” B.I stared at Jimin before walking forward. He got with in an inch of Jimin, and simply stared.

“I suppose you’re not the heir, are you?” he asked and Jimin simply stared back at him, I looked at Jimin and noticed that he was standing at an odd angle. I looked behind him to see that he had his hand behind his back, and Bobby was holding a gun to his hand. Jimin was preparing to use Bobbys gun.

“Don’t even bother pulling that gun. I know you Jimin, we grew up together. Ill leave for now. But ill come back for him and you.” He said and Jimin sighed as B.I walked out. Jimin suddenly turned on Bobby.

“Fuck the gun shot wound. What the fuck is going on?! You were all fine when we last saw each other.” Jimin stared at Bobby,

“That’s been 3 years Jimin. A lot as happened since then. “Bobby said and finally allowed Jin to sit him down.

“Well tell me. And why didn’t you go to your group?” Jimin sat down in front of Bobby,

“Well your father knew about the problem with Exo for years now. He sent me entire group to spy on them. He was hoping to not be caught unaware. But you know how shit is around here, all the groups are so secretive its ridiculous.” He said and looked like he was unamused by it. He sighed,

“About a year ago, B.I came to us. He wanted us to leave your fathers side all together. Jay said no and told him that he wouldn’t be loyal to Exo at all. B.I left and after that we all received a lot of death threats and promises to destroy our group. So, Jay became leader and called your father, asking for help.” Jimin held up one hand,

“So, if you guys asked for help, why are you still spying on Exo?” Bobby smirked,

“Jay doesn’t like to leave things unfinished. Im sure you remember his stubbornness. Your father agreed to our idea. But things fell apart about 2 months ago.” Jimin frowned,

“That’s when the threats against me and my brothers started.” Bobby nodded, he looked over at Jin, who was cleaning the wound.

“Don’t worry about it. I must get out of here. I have things to do tonight.” He said as he turned back to Jimin,

“We think that he has been spilling all of your Fathers secrets for months, and spilling things about you. But we can’t prove anything. But him coming for me tonight is the confirmation. My whole group abandoned the hide out. I don’t know where any of them are. And that’s probably a good thing.” He said and stood up, only to fall backwards.

“You’re not going anywhere Bobby. Your staying here. Ill keep an eye on you. You can’t go anywhere like that.” Jimin argued and Bobby sighed,

“You sound too much like Aunt Jiwoo.” He said and Jimin smirked,

“Well she is my mother. So, of course I would learn from her.” He said and stood up again, this time pulling out his phone, Bobby grabbed his arm again.

“Don’t call her. She doesn’t need to worry about me. She has other things to worry about.” He said and Jimin sighed,

“Fine. But if I get yelled at, I’m coming after you. And what B.I did to you will look like childs play compared to what ill do.” He said and Bobby smiled, clearly amused.

* * *

I woke up to laughter. I got up and made my way into the living room. Jimin was dressed and to my surprised had a gun in his back pocket. Bobby was standing and smiling at Jimin. There was a 3rd man who was standing in front of Jimin.

“So, you were able to force this idiot to stay in one spot. Im impressed Cousin.” He said and Bobby growled, the smile now gone.

“Who are you calling an idiot?” Jimin started laughing,

“Im calling you an idiot. You’re the one who decided to go off on your own. I told you to stay with us, but no, you want to be stubborn. And you call me stubborn.” The man said and suddenly the two of them were bickering back and forth. Jimin kept laughing as he slung his arm around them both.

“Come on. Don’t fight. Im sure there are more important things to fight about.” The laughter was gone and was now replaced by silence.

“Jimin, I’m sorry. Im sorry that B.I came here and started trouble. “he said and Jimin frowned,

“Don’t. Jay this isn’t your fault.” He said and Jay shook his head,

“No. But it still hurts. He was my best friend. I don’t know what the fuck happened. There was no warning at all Jimin. He just turned on us.” He said and Jimin nodded he put his arm around Jay again,

“Come on. Let’s go talk to my dad, and maybe we can get this all sorted.” He then started to push both boys out of the room, and out the front door. I heard a gasp and I rushed to follow. - I walked outside into chaos. Jimin and Bobby both had guns out, and Jay was simply standing there.

“I told you I would be back. Interesting to see you here Jay. I see family sticks together.” B.I said and Jimin scoffed, but he had nothing. It seemed he was going to allow someone else to handle this.

“You don’t want to be here Hanbin. “ Jay said as he stepped around Jimin, he put his hand on Jimins arm, and shook his head. Jimin lowered his gun and stepped back. Jimin eyes caught mine.

“I didn’t know you were up.” He said and I nodded,

“I woke up a while ago. I want to go with you to see your Father. Im sure the others will want to go too.” He nodded,

“You remember the way there. I must go talk to him in private. So, I’m going early. You can come later today.” He then turned back to what was happening, only to frown. Jay was being held at gun point. Suddenly Jay threw himself forward and slammed into B.I. Both went crashing to the ground, and I was watching, appreciating the fighting. B.I was losing, and it seemed he knew this. There was a loud gun shot, and B.I suddenly slammed his fist into the ground.

“I give! God damn it I give!” he yelled, and Jay stood up, and I noticed the gun in his hand. B.I was holding his side, which was bleeding, and he slowly stood up.

“This isn’t over.” He said and Jay nodded,

“No, I don’t think it is. Until next time then, Friend.” He said and put his gun back his pocket. B.I didn’t respond, he merely glared at him and walked away. Jay stayed silent. Suddenly he turned, but only enough to look behind him.

“Bobby, go with Jimin. Im going now.” He said and then walked over to his car, which was a black stinger. He got in, and within seconds was speeding away. 


	6. Sons Betrayal

**Chapter Six **

**Jiyongs P.O.V**

I was talking about my alliance when the door to the office opened. The reason for my alliance came walking in. But something was off with him. His head was down, and he just stood there.

“Jay?” B.M asked him but there was no answer. B.M looked at T.O.P

“Would you be so kind as to go get his mother? She is in the other office.” He asked and Top walked out of the room without argument. B.M looked at me and smirked,

“Have a crush on my nephew?” he asked, and I smirked back,

“It’s more than a crush.” I said and he looked amused.

“I would suggest you speak to J. Seph. Don’t try to date him until you do because J. Seph will shoot you.” He warned and I nodded. I looked back over at the unresponsive Jay, who was still standing there. Taeyang walked over to him and gently put his hand on his arm, but there was still nothing. Taeyang looked back at us,

“He has blood on him.” He announced and B.M stood up and walked around the desk and took Jay by the shoulders,

“Did you get shot?” he asked and finally Jay shook his head, but he didn’t speak.

“Did you shoot someone?” B.M asked again and this time a whimper escaped Jays mouth. Just as B.M opened his mouth to speak, the door opened revealing Somin with Top behind her. She walked over to Jay and pushed B.M away, only to take his place.

“Love, why aren’t you speaking?” she asked and suddenly he threw himself at her. But he still didn’t make any noise. She nodded as though she had made up her mind.

“Come on. Let’s go somewhere private, alright?” she cooed at him, and led him from the room. Seconds later, Jimin stepped through the door. He smiled at us as he walked past us and up to his father.

“He had to fight his ex-best friend today. He shot him.” Jimin said and B.M frowned

“Also, Bobby showed up at my place last night. B.I shot him. I don’t know if Jay told you before this morning, but Ikon is in hiding. They have been marked as traitors by Exo.” B.M sighed,

“Let’s not tell your Aunt. I don’t need her going on the warpath today. I already have a feeling that she is going to want to hurt someone.” B.M said and Jimin chuckled but nodded. As they were talking, I slipped out, and went in search of Jay and his mother. -

* * *

I found them easily. I heard his sobbing, and that’s how I found them. I hid in the shadows. I knew that no one would tell me everything, so I was going to listen in on everything.

“Jin, this is not your fault.” She told him, and he argued with her,

“But…” he started, and she stopped him,

“Listen to me, what happened today had nothing to do with you. He made his own choices Jin, just like you made yours. Is it fair? No. But you still need to move on. He already has, so you should as well.” She said and he buried his face in her lap, he was on his knees, while she was seated on a couch. She ran her fingers through his hair,

“I understand, Love. I do. He helped you stay sane while you were forced to live with your real Father. He helped you become who you are now. But that wasn’t just him. That was also you. If you hadn’t chosen to do it, then it wouldn’t have happened.” She continued and smiled sadly,

“But I shot him,” he started, and she pulled his head up and was now staring at him.

“He is not dead, Kim Jinhwan! You watched him walk away. You know that he isn’t dead. Everyone makes their own choices, My Love. He has made his, and now its time for you to make yours.” She scolded,

“You can either join him, and watch your brothers be killed, because it will happen. Or you can help protect everything your Uncle has built here and protect your Cousins and Brothers. Choices are not easy son, and we raised you all well enough that you know this. “she said and instead of answering, Jay buried his head back into her lap. She chuckled,

“But don’t worry, I’m not going to pressure you today. You can cry all you like tonight. But tomorrow is when you will have to be strong.” She said as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

“Speaking of pressure. Are you aware that your crush is standing outside this room?” a voice asked and Somin smirked as J. Seph walked through the other door.

“Spying are you, Mr. Kwon?” Somin asked as she kept her hand on Jays head. I stepped into the room and smirked,

“Sorry. It won’t happen again.” I said, but they both knew that it would. Somin smirked right back at me and stood up.

“Perhaps you would like to help my son to his room Mr. Kwon?” she asked, and it was clearly a set up. She was setting us both up.

* * *

3 days passed with silence. Big Bang had opted to move into Kard Manor. Jimin had given up his room for us, as did Mark and Wonho. Jongup was no where to be seen. And it made his brothers suspicious. Taeyang was now off on his own, probably with his very young and injured crush. I was sitting with Jay on the couch, he had gotten closer to me since the day I led him to his room. He had been clingy, and apparently letting him hang off me, had made him like me more. I wasn’t complaining. I stopped my conversation with Jay, as the front door opened, and Bobby came walking in with Taeyang. He walked up to Jay,

“We have a huge issue.” He announced, and I looked at Taeyang to see that he looked serious. Jay frowned,

“what’s going on?” Jay asked and pushed me away from him so that he could stand.

“Someone betrayed us. B.I just met with me to rub it in my face. He said that someone from Kard made a deal with the leader of Exo.”

“What kind of deal?” a voice asked, and Bobby jumped slightly. B.M stood in the doorway of his office, Jimin was next to him.

“To capture and give one of us over. He doesn’t really care who he gets.” Bobby told him and then cringed as everyone looked at Jimin. Jimin looked angry,

“It wasn’t fucking me! I’ve been here the entire weekend!” he snapped, and we relaxed. There was suddenly a loud screeching sound from outside. B.M looked alarmed.

“I hope you are all armed.” He said and I nodded,

“Always am.” Taeyang said as he pushed Bobby into a seat. Just as B.M pulled out his gun, the front door opened,

“Put the fucking gun down. Its just me.” Jiwoo came walking in. Her arm was bleeding, and she had blood on her side. B.M rushed forward and started checking her over.

“I got grazed. But the person who did this was easy to take. I also got information as well. “she said and then turned to me.

“I trust you, so I am going to ask you a favor. I’ll pay you for your services.” She said as she pushed B.M aside and stood in front of me,

“Anything.” I said and she smiled, but I noticed it was sad.

“I want you and your group to go to B.A.P. You are to bring my youngest here to me. “she said and I heard a gasp from behind me. I knew that it was Jimin who was shocked.

“And how much force do you want me to use?” I asked and she sighed,

“Don’t kill him. But if his group gets in the way, then kill them. Also, I want to know if they were in on it. If they were, then bring them here as well. But my son is coming back here. If you must restrain him, then do so.” She said and I looked at Taeyang who nodded.

“Im going now.” I walked out of the house with Taeyang. 

* * *

**Yongguks P.O.V**

It was a quiet day. Jongup had come back and was acting fine. But we all noticed that he was jumpy and seemed alert.

“Alright, I’ve had enough. Just what are you jumpy about?” I demanded as I stood up and he shook his head, obviously denying everything. I wasn’t going to back down though. I wasn’t stupid, I knew that he was worried about something. Jongup got up and went outside, he was going to leave to avoid answering my questions. We all followed him out and reached him just as several cars drove up and stopped in front of our group. 5 people got out of the cars, and I heard Jongup gasp beside me, he then whimpered. The group of five was led by a man, who had short black shaggy hair, strong jaw, and tattoos. He wore a white shirt with a baggy black coat over it. He wore tight blue jeans and boots. I also noticed two guns on his belt, almost hidden by the coat. Next to him was a man with short bleached hair, that was also dyed dark pink. He wore a white dress shirt that was almost form fitting, his buttons undone halfway to expose some of his chest. He also wore blue jeans and boots. I could see tattoos on him as well. I noticed 3 guns on him, one in his boot, the other on his side and the other his belt. The next two men were short, one with bleached short hair, and he was dressed in a suit. He looked too neat. The other had long shaggy hair that covered his eyes. He was tanned and he also looked too neat. I couldn’t see any guns on these two. But I highly doubt that they needed them. The last man was tall, and he wore a fur coat, a lavender dress shirt, and black jeans. He also wore boots, that I could see a gun strapped to. His hair was short and spiked. It was also bleached with bright pink hair. Jongup started to back up, and the man with dark pink hair stared right at him,

“You know me very well Jongup. If you run, I will ruin you.” He threatened and Jongup froze.

“Taeyang-Hyung, I don’t know why you’re here.” Jongup said and Taeyang laughed, then he turned serious again almost just as fast.

“You betrayed K.A.R.D. Why do you think that we are here?” The first man said and Jongup paled, I frowned,

“You did what? And you thought coming back here after doing that was a good idea?!” I yelled and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Don’t bother. Your mother sent us here. I don’t know what game you thought you were playing, but you almost got her killed today. “the man said, and Jongup paled even more.

“No. G-Dragon! I didn’t mean for that to happen!” Jongup yelled and G-Dragon smirked,

“Doesn’t matter to me. All this is a job. You happen to be the job today Jongup. And you better be glad that your mother doesn’t want you dead.” He said and then motioned Taeyang and one of the other men forward. Jongup struggled against both as they forcefully drug him towards one of the cars. As he was shoved inside, still screaming, G-Dragon looked at me.

“I assume you’re the leader. So ill ask now. Were you in on the betraying? Please be aware that if you were, none of you will be leaving here alive today.” He said and I shook my head.

“No. He literally just showed up this morning. He was missing all weekend.” I said and he nodded,

“Good. In that case, I have been told to inform you that you are invited to the Manor today. Im sure you are going to want to see what happens to your group member.” He said,

“Of Course, we will be there soon. I have to lock up here.” I said and I chuckled,

“I didn’t think that speaking to this group would be so easy.” He turned to look at the car that Jongup was in. Taeyang looked ready to kill. Suddenly Taeyang turned in his head and slammed his hand on Jongups head. Silence filled the area as he became silent. G-Dragon laughed,

“Taeyang isn’t very nice. But our line of work calls for that. “he turned back to us and smiled as he stepped back and bowed dramatically,

“I have things to do. So, I, Leader of Big Bang, will bid you goodbye.” He said and my eyes widened, he smirked again as he knew that I had just realized who he was. He was Kwon Jiyong, leader of a group of Assassins/professional killers. And as he walked away, I was very glad that they were leaving. We were honestly very lucky to be alive.


End file.
